


Fringe: The Lazarus AU

by kerithwyn, Wikiaddicted723



Series: Everything is a Fringe AU [1]
Category: Fringe, Lazarus (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikiaddicted723/pseuds/Wikiaddicted723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the world of the <i>Lazarus<i> comic, an upstart Family uses Cortexiphan to create its Lazarus.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe: The Lazarus AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is meta I began in comments [on Dreamwidth](http://kerithwyn.dreamwidth.org/338073.html) when I was pimping _Lazarus,_ further continued in a discussion through email with Wikiaddicted.
> 
>  _Fringe_ in a sentence: FBI agent Olivia Dunham and her exceptional team investigate unexplained events stemming from fringe science, often employing similarly unorthodox techniques to end threats and protect the unsuspecting populace. [Five seasons, streaming on Netflix]
> 
>  _Lazarus_ in a sentence: In a near-future dystopia, sixteen Families divide the world between them, classifying each person as Family (a bare handful of individuals); the skilled Serfs who serve them; and the vast majority of the population, designated as Waste. [Nineteen issues to date, written by Greg Rucka and published by Image Comics]

### Family Profile: Bell-Sharp-Bishop [BSB]

 **Business Name:** Massive Dynamic  
**Head of Family:** William Bell  
**Marital Status:** Single  
**Line of Succession:** Nina Sharp (acting Head of Family); Walter Bishop (chief scientist); Peter Bishop (acquisitions)  
**Domain:** United States, east of the Mississippi  
**Motto:** There Are No Limits  
**Lazarus:** Olivia Dunham

Guided by its founder William Bell, BellMedics merged with Bishop Dynamic to form [Massive Dynamic](http://www.massivedynamic.com/): a powerhouse in biomedical engineering, with significant interests in the fields of aeronautics, computing, entertainment, telecommunications, and transportation technologies.

Bell’s mentor, Jakob Hock, allowed Bell an unprecedented level of autonomy under his otherwise-ironclad rule. Hock permitted Massive Dynamic to explore the reaches of its widespread portfolio, especially in the areas of “fringe” science. William Bell and his colleague Walter Bishop turned their mutual genius to ever-more-extreme theories, which often paid off with real-world applications to the benefit of Family Hock.

Bell and Bishop might have remained valued Serfs under Hock’s rule indefinitely, if not for the efforts of one ambitious woman. From her rise to Senior Vice President of R&D at BellMedics to her promotion as the Chief Operating Officer of Massive Dynamic, Nina Sharp kept her eyes firmly on the only prize worth achieving: the establishment of her own Family, free of Hock’s oversight.

Sharp persuaded Bell and Bishop of her vision and together, the three of them began to lay the groundwork for their takeover of Hock’s territories. As valued Serfs, they had all been granted the benefits of Hock’s longevity formula. That formula, in conjunction with other branches of Hock’s esoteric pharmaceutical research, inspired the Cortexiphan Trials—the subjects of which eventually played a significant part in Hock’s downfall.

When the takeover was complete, Massive Dynamic held its newly gained autonomy against attempted incursions by rival Families and offered only open hands (and advanced technology) in return. Many of the other Families have since availed themselves of this superior tech—and in doing so, became dependent on Massive Dynamic for upgrades and replacement equipment vital to their infrastructures. Massive Dynamic technology remains resistant to reverse-engineering, guaranteeing return business. This strategy was the brainchild of COO Nina Sharp, and it continues to pay off to this day. With neither declared enemies nor affirmed allies, Massive Dynamic has nevertheless inexorably embedded its proprietary technology throughout the world to become an essential player in global affairs.

Bell, Sharp, and Bishop improved the lives of the Serfs and Waste under their rule by the simple measure of tapering off and eventually eliminating Hock’s control method of drugging the inhabitants of his domain into submission. They replaced the drugs with the only currency of value in the new world: work. Every individual in BSB territory is guaranteed employment appropriate to his or her aptitudes.

The Family

**Dr. William Bell:** William Bell’s multidisciplinary genius finds its greatest expression in engineering, both mechanical and biological. From a young age, he distinguished himself with the precision of his inventions and, perhaps more remarkably, the ability to generate wealth from those creations. Jakob Hock took Bell as a protégé and eventually raised him to the status of a valued Serf, though never truly part of Hock’s Family. Bell unofficially went missing several years after Massive Dynamic’s takeover of Hock’s territory.

 **Nina Sharp:** Massive Dynamic continues to expand its influence under Nina Sharp’s expert guidance. She appears notably unconcerned about Bell’s disappearance, commenting only that she is certain when he reappears, his new innovations will change the world. Nina watched the Cortexiphan Trials with particular interest, eventually taking Olivia Dunham as a ward.

 **Dr. Walter Bishop:** Sometimes (inaccurately) considered the Mad Scientist to Bell’s Ruthless Genius, Bishop’s intellect was likewise discovered at a young age and fostered toward Hock’s ends. Although less financially motivated than his counterpart, his inventions are no less astonishing and perhaps even more daring as they test the limits of what known science deems possible. Walter Bishop has become emotionally unstable since his wife Elizabeth’s suicide and the death of his lab assistant, Carla Warren.

 **Peter Bishop:** [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [...] Peter currently serves as Massive Dynamic’s ambassador and representative at large. His official duties include maintaining cordial relationships with the other Families, demonstrating new technologies, and finding individuals (within MD territory and elsewhere) worth of being brought into the Family’s domain.

The Lazarus 

Olivia Dunham was one of [REDACTED] children who grew up at Massive Dynamic’s Jacksonville compound, by all accounts the most successful subject of the Cortexiphan Trials. The drug [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED].

As Lazarus of the BSB Family, Olivia Dunham handles threats against Massive Dynamic first through diplomacy, and then if necessary through the use of her Cortexiplan-granted abilities. The extent of those abilities remains unknown, though the other Lazari say—not entirely as a joke—that she can kill you with her brain. She carries a sword like most of the other Lazari, though she’s more adept with a gun.

Olivia considers Nina Sharp to be her adoptive mother. Her loyalty to her Family is not blind, but it is unshakable.

Valued Serfs 

**The Cortexiphan Subjects:** Very little is known about the [REDACTED] subjects of the Cortexiphan Trials. Those few known by name assist the Lazarus in controlling Massive Dynamic’s territory. The greater majority work as covert agents to further BSB’s interests all over the world.

 **Astrid Farnsworth:** During the Cortexiphan Trials, Nina Sharp argued the need for not only monitors, but mentors and counselors who could bond with the subjects and provide them with emotional stability. Astrid works as a liaison to the subjects, caring for their wellbeing and monitoring their mental and emotional stability. Although she reports directly to Nina Sharp, Astrid genuinely cares for each the subjects on her own terms.

 **Charlie Francis:** Head of the Family’s protection detail, usually based in Boston around Bishop’s labs.

 **Phillip Broyles:** Oversees the Family’s counterintelligence efforts, gathering and interpreting information from across the world to advance MD’s interests.

 **Lincoln Lee:** Lincoln drew notice as an investigator who discovered evidence of other Families’ spies in MD territory. He has since been promoted to serve as Peter Bishop’s assistant and aide-de-camp, traveling with him and ensuring his safety.

 **Dr. Brandon Fayette:** Those Waste unsuited for other employment are assigned to Dr. Fayette’s laboratories. None have ever returned.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I would be delighted to see fic based on this mashup.
> 
> 2) Feel free to suggest other fandoms for similar treatment, although I make no guarantees. I do really believe, however, that everything is potentially a Fringe AU.


End file.
